


The simple love story based on the theory of relativity

by maryhadlittleRAM



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Newt physics student, Science, Thomas medicine student, lame jokes, many cute moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryhadlittleRAM/pseuds/maryhadlittleRAM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy day Thomas happens to meet Newt. It's not a big love at first sight but just a beginning of a simple love story. Thomas is a diligent medicine student who likes doing sports. While Newt studies theoretical physics and works part-time in a café. They both lead their own lives and deal with everyday problems. However, that fated meeting slowly but inevitably makes everything upside down. Butterflies settle nests, blood rushes faster and the whole world seems brighter. How will they cope with these newly found feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The simple love story based on the theory of relativity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm so anxious about publishing this story. It's my first TMR ff and I'm sooo stressed :c I hope you find the story even a little bit interesting. All comments are more than welcomed bc I want this story to be a heart-warming fluff for all readers. Kudos are so appreciated. Actually all your love is desired <3 Bc whoever you are, you are very important and I DO care about your opinion.  
> Please, enjoy your day :3

Thomas had to admit that it definitely wasn’t his best day ever. As soon as he got up, he knew that the whole bunch of things were about to go wrong. He overslept and doing so on Wednesday wasn’t wise. He barely made it to the pharmacology quiz, for which he had pulled an all-nighter. Much to his dismay the test appeared to be difficult and Thomas presumed he might have to take it again. His best friend, Teresa, didn’t make it easier by sitting next to him and prattling on about the mistakes she had made. A grumbling belly wasn’t quite helpful either. Instead of focusing on the lecture, Thomas’ thoughts wandered about a sandwich in his rucksack.

The weather was also far from being delightful. A torrential downpour ruled outside, whipping violently into windows. The sky was completely overcast and not even a single ray peeped through the dark clouds. Thomas growled with discontent because on that lousy day he must have forgotten about taking his umbrella and he wasn’t eager to buy another one to his still growing collection.

Wednesdays weren’t the toughest days solely because he spend them all on the university but also because he promised to help Chuck with human anatomy in the evenings. Chuck was a cheerful and hilarious freshman and when he asked Thomas for private lessons with that puppy eyes of his, Thomas couldn’t possibly refuse. Since then Chuck came to Thomas on every Monday and Wednesday to learn Latin names of every bone of the human body. The problem wasn’t the fact that Chuck was obtuse on the uptake but that sometimes Thomas was so weary and exhausted that he could only dreamed of his cosy bed.

Today was even worse than normal. His last lecture was cancelled and he could come back early, though, it didn’t cheer Thomas up because he had left his keys at home. Resigned, Thomas decided to spend those two hours in a coffee shop near his university. He trudged down the road, wrapping his coat tighter. However, it didn’t serve any purpose because he was already soaked from head to toes. Thomas cursed under his breath when he noticed the rapidly upcoming car. He didn’t manage to dodge in time and got an unwanted shower from the street puddle. That was the last straw that broke the camel’s back.

Thomas, completely fed up with his bad luck, opened the door to the nearest café on which he happened to stumble. The cafeteria occurred to be a quite homey and lovely place. Bright, creamy walls stood in perfect contrast with the dark, wooden floor. The interior design was a little bit outdated with rounded tables and upholstered chairs. Thomas’ attention was caught by the many paintings hung around. They didn’t seem to be cheap tats bought in the nearby Ikea but more resembled gallery artworks. Thomas paid a special heed to a one picture which presented a field of gold wheat interwoven with poppies. The darker smudges here and there, cerulean blue sky with a few bright shades that could indicate either a late mist or clouds and simultaneously connoted with the light breath of wind.

All at once Thomas was engulfed by the marvellous atmosphere of the café. Every painting told a different story but all pleasant and heart-warming as if painters tried to bring an ounce of joy into the admirers’ hearts. The spicy coffee odour mixed with cinnamon and chocolate only heightened the friendly first impression. From the speakers flowed a song of some indie pop band that was unknown to Thomas, nonetheless catchy. A couple of people occupied tables, though, several free spots were still available.

“Good afternoon, may I help you, sir?”

Thomas was abruptly taken back to Earth and sent to Narnia, Lothlórien or called it Shangri-La. He had never ever heard sweeter or more mellifluous voice in his entire life. Not to mention that it was the first time he had actually saw such a genuine and cordial smile on anyone’s face. Thomas stood at the counter speechless and enthralled by the handsome barista. He quickly regained his composure and looked at the menu as if he hadn’t stared in awe at the man just a minute ago.

“Uh-uh, I’d like something sweet,” Thomas spluttered and he immediately felt foolish. “Today I’m truly in need for some glucose,” he added. He grinned sheepishly and once again turned his sight to the barista.

From Shire to Mordor Thomas doubted he would have found someone as attractive as that guy. Artistically dishevelled blond hair reminded him of rye fields. Deep, chocolate eyes with merry sparkles. Small and slightly snub nose, thin lips and prominent cheekbones. Unfortunately, the name tag didn’t say that he met Apollo in the flesh but informed that the supposed demigod was named Newt.

“A bad day?” Newt beamed. Thomas was certain that one smile had amended completely for his bad day, even for the whole crap month. To hell with it! That one earnest grin was presumably the best thing that had happened in his life so far.

Thomas didn’t expect himself to behave like that in front of anyone let alone a man. Was he shot by a cupid or what? He exaggerated. Surely, the guy _was_ good-looking but that was a dubious argument to become a gay out of the blue. Maybe his mother was right and he was still not over his recent breakup?

“Kind of,” Thomas replied vaguely.

Newt gave him a nod and frowned amusingly in deep concentration. “Well, in that case I advise you should try our Chocomochino. It’s a latte garnished with chocolate syrup and cocoa powder.”

“Sounds tasty,” Thomas noted.

“Any allergies?”

“No.”

Newt swiftly put everything in the computer and summed up the order. Thomas was informed that as soon as his coffee was ready, he would have it delivered. He paid and having nothing better to do Thomas found a free chair and plopped down. Shortly after came Newt with the coffee.

“Chocolate sticks are extra,” Newt giggled. “To make the day better.”

Thomas thanked and gave Newt his most grateful smile.

The beverage looked like a masterpiece and Thomas was reluctant to spoil such a meticulously made flower. Finally, curiosity, if the coffee tasted as good as it seemed, won and Thomas took a small sip of the liquid. The burst of diverse flavours attacked Thomas’ tongue and the pleasant warmth slowly spilt over his frozen body.

Guests around him chattered merrily while the strong aroma of coffee lulled him slightly. Outside the relentless deluge was furiously rampaging the earth as if the heavens fell down. Thomas took out his earphones and a notebook. He played the new Bon Jovi album and shuffled through his notes. If the weather wasn’t going to improve soon, he might have as well started writing one of his many assignments. He still had plenty of time before his mother came back home.

Time passed quickly, people came and went but Thomas occupied his place already for almost two hours. That gained him a few surreptitious glances from Newt. The boy peeked at the mysterious brunet from time to time. Never before had he seen him around the café. Newt had wished the new customer to become a returning one. He doubted that he would have ever plucked up enough courage to initiate something more than small talks. But Newt didn’t mind, ogling was more than ample for him. He desperately tried to find out how to make the brunet obliged to visit the cafeteria again.

The brunet got up and started to prepare himself for leaving. He shoved everything to his rucksack and wrapped himself up. Newt couldn’t spot an umbrella and the rain still hadn’t stopped. Newt inferred from his observation that the guy didn’t bring his brolly and sheltered from the downpour in the cafeteria. Therefore, if Newt lent him a brolly, there was a chance the guy would like to return it.

“Excuse me.”

Thomas looked up and took off the earphones.

“Yes?”

Newt stood next to him, holding a plain black umbrella.

“It’s raining in torrents. I presume a brolly might be handy,” Newt suggested handing over the umbrella.

Thomas beamed gleefully. His vision of soaking coat was suddenly tattered and he was quite content with that.

“Thank you!” Thomas chortled. “You save me, really.”

Thomas took the offering and promised to give it back. They exchanged goodbyes and Thomas left. Newt chuckled and wiped the table where the new customer had sat. A welcoming warmth settled in his heart and he didn’t know if it was due to the word the brunet had given or just because Newt saw a Greek god in the flesh.

Whereas Newt reflected on his prince charming, the said prince struggled against the ruthless rainfall. The umbrella appeared to be indispensable and thanked to it Thomas managed to get to the tube. When he finally made it to home, he was as drained from energy as if he had been running for at least an hour.

His mother entered the hallway and looked pitiful at her son.

“A new umbrella again, Tom?”

Ms Edison was a slender and vigorous woman in her early fifties. Time didn’t spare her and first wrinkles had already marked her face, though, her toothy grin always made her look younger. She wore long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and only a couple of unruly strands fell on her forehead. For Thomas she was the warmest and kindest person that had ever existed but others claimed she had exuded an aura of authority. A one that stemmed from years of working as a maths teacher in a high school.  

“No. I only borrowed it from a café I’ve visited today. I’ll return it tomorrow,” Thomas explained, taking off his wet clothes.

She nodded and smiled fondly. “The dinner is ready. I made your favourite lasagne.”

“Yes!” Thomas cheered. His mother only shook her head and chuckled.

“But firstly go wash your hands, sweetheart,” forewarned Ms Edison.

Shortly after Thomas ended his meal, Chuck came. They spent the rest of the evening on learning difficult and sophisticated words. At some point the chubby boy gave up and hit his forehead against Thomas’ desk.

“I’m done. I’m _so_ done. How am I suppose to remember ALL this?!” Chuck whined.

Thomas shrugged, he was too tired to engage in any philosophical conversation with Chuck.

“I guess, we can finish for today,” Thomas suggested and Chuck agreed willingly.

Thomas stretched and said, “Today I found a nice café. They served really good coffee.”

“Oh, where?” Chuck’s curiosity was picked up.

Out of a sudden Thomas realised that he didn’t know the name of the cafeteria. He was too preoccupied by other things and completely forgot about checking the name or the address.

“Shuck it,” Thomas swore. “I don’t know. It was pissing with rain and I wanted to find a shelter so I didn’t pay attention to such details. But I need to give them back the umbrella tomorrow so I’ll check at least the name.”

“Good that. On Thursdays I have a free period so it’d awesome to spend it somewhere nice. Especially that the winter is coming.”

Thomas couldn’t agree more, even though, he definitely wanted to. He and Chuck said their respective goodbyes and Thomas gladly greeted his bed.

On the next day Thomas scarcely found a minute to visit the café. Straight after he ended his practice in a hospital, he ran to the coffee house to return the brolly. Sadly, Newt was nowhere to be seen. He handed the umbrella over to a pretty girl named Brenda. She ensured him that she would inform Newt about the return. Thomas didn’t order anything and rushed for his running training.

Newt came to work on Friday evening. Brenda told him about the funny customer who gave back the umbrella. He had hoped that the brunet would have come again but days went by and he didn’t show up even once.

To tell the truth, Thomas, being inundated with his studies, forgot about the gorgeous barista and was reminded when Chuck asked him about the café on Monday. The next day Thomas visited the coffee house and this time he read the name. _Clock &Painter_.

Saying that Newt was startled, would have been an understatement. He felt like Christmas came earlier this year. Even if he didn’t plan to ask the guy out, the possibility to have him around was enough to cheer Newt up.

“May I help you again?” greeted Newt with a sincere smile. Thomas reciprocated the gesture.

“Yeah. One latte to take away, please.”

Thomas was lucky that there was no queue, because he was a little bit in a rush. He had twenty minutes to his next module.

“Your name?” Newt inquired which surprised Thomas, nonetheless, he answered.

“Thomas.”

Then he recalled that in some coffee houses they wrote names on the cups.

“Here’s your latte. Have a nice day.”

Thomas took the beverage from Newt, sent him a warm smile and left.

“Dude, where are we? In Starbucks?”

Newt turned around abruptly and faced an Asian man who he had known for as long as he could remember. Newt raised an eyebrow in an official sign of incomprehension.

“You asked him for his name and even forgot to write it on his cup.” Minho pointed out.

Newt blushed slightly and weaved his hand carelessly. A new customer came into the café and Newt was relived to not having to deal with teasing questions from Minho.

“Tommy,” Newt murmured and grinned. When he uttered the name, a peculiar feeling spread across his body and Newt described the sensation by far as a pleasant one.


End file.
